The Open Door
by AquaWatercrest
Summary: When the Akatsuki tries to revive Sasori, they somehow send him to another dimension. What happens when a pair of twins find Sasori and opens a door to the Naruto world? And what do they have to do with Uchiha Madara?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everyone! I'm Aqua! **

**This is my first Naruto story, and I apologize if anyone is OOC. Please read and review! ^^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's and the plot.**

* * *

><p>In the dark cave used for the sealing of Bijuu, nine figures surrounded a tenth, staring at the butterfly that now hovered above them.<p>

The Akatsuki had been trying to revive their fallen comrade, Akasuna no Sasori with a jutsu that Pein had gotten from one of his sources, aka Uchiha Madara. The jutsu, Pein assured them, would not cost them their lives when attempting to bring Sasori back. But something had gone wrong during the process.

Madara frowned as he stared at the butterfly. The jutsu had long since been completed, yet Sasori was not brought back to life. Instead, light had gathered near the top of the cave, slowly forming a butterfly. Madara was completely sure that this jutsu did not do that.

The butterfly had slowly descended, now hovering just above Sasori's body. It landed on Sasori's chest, where his heart was. It was still for a few heartbeats, before bursting into a shower of tiny lights that disappeared in Sasori. Everyone was still, waiting and watching for anything else to happen. For a few minutes, nothing happened.

Just when everyone was about to let their guard down and complain to Pein (or in Pein's case, brace himself for the negative comments that was sure to come from the other members of the Akatsuki), Sasori's body suddenly began to glow.

"What the hell?" came the shocked exclamation of Hidan.

"What's happening, un?" Deidara asked Pein. Pein did not reply, for he had no idea as well. Sasori's body was undergoing a huge change. The lines on his body from being a puppet had disappeared, as well as the canister that contained his heart. The cable that replaced his stomach was had been replaced with skin. His chest began to rise and fall as he breathed. Not only was Sasori revived, he had been turned back into a human as well.

Then, as suddenly as it appeared, the glow vanished… Taking Sasori with it.

There were exclamations of shock from the Akatsuki. Only the calmer members, like Itachi, Konan and Kakuzu, managed to refrain from yelling and instead cast a questioning glance at their leader.

"Everyone, calm down." Pein ordered. Immediately, the members of Akatsuki stopped talking and looked at Pein.

"Split up into your teams and search the area for Sasori. There is a possibility that he is somewhere in this area.

"And if he's not?" asked Kisame.

"If he's not, we shall meet back here to discuss the best way to go about searching for him." Replied Pein. He watched the other teams discuss with each other on which direction they would take and run off. However, before Deidara and Tobi left, he managed to catch the masked man's eye. Tobi gave him a small nod before turning to Deidara.

"Senpai! Tobi needs to go to the bathroom!" he whined.

"You can do that later. Help me look for Sasori' first." Deidara replied.

"But Senpai! If Tobi doesn't go now, Tobi's gonna wet his-"

"Okay, fine! Do what you need to do. We'll be searching the forest west from here so catch up with me then." Deidara growled, before leaving the cave. Tobi waited until Deidara was out of sight before turning to Pein.

"I am well aware that the jutsu was not working as it should." He said, his voice changing from child-like to a deeper tone.

"What do you think happened, Madara?" asked Pein.

"I don't know. Perhaps one of the members did the wrong hand sign. Or maybe, Fate decided to intervene and take the body somewhere else." Pein raised an eyebrow at this.

"You have an idea of where Sasori may be?" Madara nodded.

"It's only a wild guess, but remember the other world I was telling you about?" Pein nodded.

"Well, there's a chance that Sasori ended up there, with the family who I also told you about." Madara said. Pein's eyes narrowed as he contemplated this new information. Konan, who had remained with Pein, spoke up.

"So, if Sasori is, indeed, there, how do you say we get him back?"

"Oh, well, if he is there you don't need to. Because if he is there, then the children's powers would have been unsealed and-" suddenly, the ground began to rumble. Pein, Konan and Madara leapt out of the way just as the ground split and a door appeared through the crack, rising from the earth. Just as the door fully emerged, the ground merged again and the door swung open, revealing a girl, about sixteen years old, standing before it. She had messy brown hair that reached her mid-back and dark blue eyes with silver flecks in them. From her pajamas, Pein could tell that she had just woken up. Her face was red and she looked absolutely furious.

"Uchiha Madara," she growled through gritted teeth, "IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?"

"Katsumi," Madara smiled at her, though you couldn't see because of his mask. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

* * *

><p>I was furious. No, I was beyond furious. There are no words to describe how angry I am at Madara right now. It all started this morning, when I first woke up. I had been very warm for some strange reason, so I felt inclined to stay in bed a little longer and snuggle closer into my pillow. Until, that is, I opened my eyes and found out that I was not hugging my pillow. No, I was hugging a person. A freaking person. In my bed. And he was hugging me back. Did I mention that he was NAKED?<p>

Now you see, I was not told that Akasuna no Sasori was going to be arriving in our world. I didn't expect him to be in my bed, totally naked. And I certainly did not like the fact that he was cuddling me against him like I was a giant teddy bear. Well, normally I wouldn't have minded being cuddled (my twin brother used to do that when we were young), but Kami, he was NAKED! Well, I was so flustered at this point that I did what seemed logical at the time. I screamed.

That must have woken him up because he was up in an instant, holding the knife I keep on the bedside table (for safety precautions) to my neck. My cry must have woken my twin brother up too, since he was in my room in an instant, gaping at the sight of a NAKED man holding a knife to my throat, telling him 'not to move or the girl dies'. Well, actually, Tsubasa must have been more concerned with the fact that one of his favorite characters from his favorite show had appeared, never mind that said character was naked in his sister's room, holding a knife against her throat.

Sensing that my brother was not going to be any help, I decided to take matters into my own hands. With a few self-defense moves, Sasori was unconscious again and I was storming off to the storage room of my house. I did the hand signs that Madara had taught me and saw that the door was glowing. When the glow faded, I slammed it open and growled at the man with the orange mask that everyone else knew to be Tobi, but Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Itachi and I knew to be Uchiha Madara.

"Uchiha Madara," I growled, "IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?"

* * *

><p>Imagine the surprise that the Akatsuki had when they returned from looking for Sasori, only to find a girl, standing at a door that had previously not been there before, yelling at Tobi and calling him Uchiha Madara.<p>

"You could have at least given me a heads up about this! I mean, this thing doesn't happen normally..." the girl went on and on about how Sasori had attacked her and how her useless twin brother had done nothing to help her out of that predicament. At that point, the Akatsuki could see a boy behind her. He must've been her twin because they could see the resemblance. However, his brown hair was short and shaggy while his eyes were sea green and had gold flecks in them.

"Katsumi..." he said. The girl ignored him and went on with her rant, which was surprisingly long.

"Katsumi." he said a little louder. Again, he was ignored.

"KATSUMI!" he finally yelled.

"WHAT?" His sister snapped. There was silence for a while until Madara asked,

"Are you done?" The girl, her name now known as Katsumi, took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Yeah, pretty much." Madara sighed in relief. _Kami_, he thought. _That girl is amazing, how she talks so much._

"Umm..." It was then that Madara noticed the rest of the Akatsuki staring at them.

"Tobi... This may sound stupid, but are you really... Uchiha Madara?" Asked Deidara. Madara nodded.

"Yes, I am. And now, you will forget what just happened." Madara did a jutsu and everyone's eyes clouded, save for the ones who knew about his true identity.

"What did you do?" asked Katsumi, staring at him in amazement.

"It's a jutsu that erases their memories for the past few minutes," replied Madara nonchalantly.

"Cool. You have to teach me that," said the twins simultaneously. Madara chuckled.

"Of course." Just then, Deidara and the rest who got their memories erased blinked.

"What just happened?" asked Kisame.

"Senpai! You're back!" Tobi cried, trying to glomp Deidara.

"What the- Tobi! Why did take so long, hm? What the hell did you do?"

"Tobi told you, Senpai! Tobi had to go to the bathroom! But Tobi got lost and couldn't find it so-"

"Okay, I don't need to hear more." Deidara was twitching in irritation.

"What the hell is that?" Hidan suddenly yelled. Everyone turned to look at the door that had just appeared in the middle of the sealing cave.

"This definitely wasn't here the last time I checked." said Kakuzu.

"And who are they?" Kisame gestured to the pair of twins in the doorway.

"My name is Hayagawa Katsumi, and this is my twin brother, Tsubasa. Nice to meet you," Katsumi chirped. Tsubasa grinned at them and waved.

"They are my... associates." Pein said.

"Oh," said Kisame. "Well, it's nice to meet you too. My name is Kisame." Katsumi and Tsubasa smiled at him.

"Oh yes, Leader-sama, we found no sign of Sasori in this area. What shall we do now?" Itachi asked.

"No need. We found him," Tsubasa said. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Really, un?" asked Deidara.

"Yeah, he turned up in our house. But he's still asleep, so its best if you leave him be." replied Tsubasa. Madara then remembered something that he had to tell the twins.

"Can Tobi see your house?" he asked. It was childish, yes, but he had to keep up the act and this was the only thing he could think of.

"No, you idiot! You just met them and besides, they must be busy!" Tobi ignored his senpai and looked up at Katsumi, who was struggling not to laugh at the thought of Madara calling another person younger than him 'senpai' and acting childish.

"Aw, I'm sorry Tobi, but we have a friend coming over in half an hour." Katsumi cooed sweetly, secretly smirking at Madara. Madara glared at her through the eyehole of his mask.

"Then shouldn't you go hide Sasori for now?" asked Kisame.

"Nah, relax. She's only coming over in half an hour and even if the doorbell rings, Tsubasa can hide Sasori and I would go get the door." said Katsumi.

"But Katsumi, Asura is always early. And she never uses the-" Suddenly, everyone heard the front door slam open.

"HONEY, I'M HOME!" Called a feminine voice.

"Oh, shit."

* * *

><p>Tsubasa sighed in relief as they finally reached his room and closed the door. Pein, using a jutsu that made him invisible, had gone with him to take care of Sasori as the twins entertained their guest. Madara would have followed, but he had to keep up his Tobi act and thus stayed behind.<p>

But even though Pein was invisible and he had taken great care to match his footsteps with the older man's (Asura's senses were surprisingly sharp), he saw Asura glance at him once or twice as he walked down the hallway. He sincerely hoped that she didn't suspect anything.

"So, this is where you took Sasori?" Pein asked, undoing the jutsu and looking around his room. Tsubasa nodded in reply.

"Yeah, after Katsumi stormed off to the storage room, I was left to drag Saori into my room and get him into some clothes."

"I see." There was an awkward silence in the room.

"Umm, I have to go entertain Asura so I'll just change and… Yeah… Will you be okay here?" Tsubasa asked.

"I will be fine. When Sasori wakes up I will explain the full situation to him. However, you can't confine him in this room for the rest of the day. He is a human now, and I imagine that he will need to eat and drink once he has woken up." Pein warned Tsubasa. Sighing, the brown-haired teen closed his eyes in thought.

"When I get the chance, I'll sneak some food and water in here. He can come out once Asura has gone, which is probably by tonight…" Just then, a thought occurred to him. "So wait, we have to house him here until he recovers?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yes. Right now, he is unable to fight and we have no members around to help take care of him, as they will be out doing missions." Pein replied.

"And… how long will he stay here, exactly?" Pein raised an eyebrow.

"Two, maybe three weeks. Is there a problem?" Tsubasa bit his lip.

"Well-"

"Tsubasa? Where the hell are you? Get out here so we can start already!" He heard Katsumi yell from the living room.

"We'll continue this discussion later. For now, I have to go." The teen hurriedly left the room. Pein heard him run to the living room yelling, "Alright, alright, I'm coming already!"

When Tsubasa got to the living room, he found Katsumi trying to stop Asura from drinking a cup of coffee. Wait a second… Wasn't that the coffee that he'd made and never drank because of what happened this morning?

"It's my coffee, I can do what I want with it!" protested the crimson haired girl, holding the cup close to her.

"Actually, its Tsubasa's coffee. And you know how you are with coffee! We want to keep our sanity!" Katsumi paused, "Actually, we don't have a sanity anymore but that's not the point!"

"Umm, mind if you gave me back the coffee, Asura?" Tsubasa asked, sweatdropping. The two girls turned to look at him.

"Tsubasa! Finally, what took you so long? We were getting ready to barge into your room to drag you out! It's not nice to keep people waiting, ya know!" Asura smacked Tsubasa on his head. She was wearing a Hell Bunny corset top and a plaid, chain skirt. She also wore combat boots and skull tights, and had a choker around her neck.

"Umm… Why exactly were you waiting for me?" Tsubasa rubbed the place that Asura had hit him.

"We were going to watch a Naruto Shippuden marathon and we decided to wait for you." Replied Katsumi.

"Oh yeah, by the way, can I have your cup of coffee?" Asura asked with puppy dog eyes. Tsubasa sweatdropped.

"No. And besides, I think you've had enough already, judging by the way you're asking. How many cups have you had?" Tsubasa asked.

"Five!" Asura stated proudly. Tsubasa and Katsumi groaned.

"Oh, boy… You know what, let's just start." Tsubasa said. The other two agreed and soon, they were watching the first episode of Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

><p>A little while later in Tsubasa's room, Sasori blinked awake. He looked around, more than a little confused. This was not his room, or any of the other members' rooms. Besides, wasn't he supposed to be dead? Then, is this the afterlife? Just as he was going to get out of bed, his eyes fell on his leader sitting on a chair beside the bed reading a book called Twilight. Two piles of books sat on either side of him. Pein's eye was twitching as he read the book. He had barely finished a quarter of it before he put it in the pile of books that Sasori assumed that he had finished reading.<p>

"Never again…" Sasori heard his leader murmur. Then, Pein noticed Sasori was awake and said to him, "Ah, you're awake."

"Leader-sama…" Sasori said. "Where am I? Aren't I supposed to be…?"

"You were dead, Sasori. However, we brought you back to life using a jutsu." Pein replied him.

"And this place is?" Sasori gestured to the room he was currently located in.

"We are in the house of some acquaintances of mine. Unfortunately, they are unable to look after you right now, as they are busy entertaining a guest. That is why they asked me to help. Well, that and… I think that the little incident this morning scared the girl." Sasori sweatdropped.

"So… that wasn't a dream then." He muttered. Suddenly, a low growl rang throughout the room. It took Sasori a little while to realize that that was his stomach.

"I'm hungry… Wait a second." Sasori's eyes widened in disbelief, " I'm a human?" Pein nodded, sighing a little. This would take a while to explain.

"Well, yes. The jutsu somehow turned you back into a human." Sasori blinked.

"How?"

"Well," Pein proceeded to explain to Sasori what had happened when they had tried the jutsu, as well as how Pein himself had gotten here. When he finished, the normally emotionless Sasori's eyes were wide with shock.

"I still don't understand… How did you know the twins in the first place, if they were from another world?" he asked. Pein sighed.

"Actually, this is the first time meeting them in person. However, the reason that I know them is because of a person named Uchiha Madara." Sasori scoffed.

"Uchiha Madara died years ago, Leader-sama." Pein shook his head.

"No, he is still alive and is currently known as Tobi. He is the one who replaced you as Deidara's partner. However, he has Orochimaru's ring since we stole the ring back from him."

Sasori was silent for a while. He could not believe this piece of information. If the person telling him this wasn't his leader, he would've smacked him hard on the head and tell him to save it for someone who actually cares. Pein let the information sink in for a while before continuing.

"He stumbled upon this world a year ago by accident, when using a jutsu that allowed him to teleport himself to other places. He arrived in the twins' old home, right in front of their eyes. Initially he would have killed their whole family, but he decided to keep them alive to tell him about the world that he had landed in. He learned that the humans in this world had never heard of chakra before and that there were no ninjas in it either. Madara was inclined to believe them, as he couldn't sense any chakra in them." Pein paused for breath and continued again.

"But as he got ready to kill them and go back to his world, he discovered a faint flare of chakra in the twins. When he checked, he discovered that actually, this world had chakra, but not all people could actually use it. It had been sealed, in a way. He decided to keep the family alive and train the twins to use chakra." Sasori nodded slowly and closed his eyes, pondering this new information.

"I see…"

"Do you understand?" Pein asked.

"Yes… though I have one question." Sasori said. "Could the twins use chakra before?"

Pein nodded in reply. "They could use it to a certain extent. However, the rest of their chakra was sealed and could not be used. When they turned sixteen, Madara would break the seal and help them control it."

"Then, how did they summon the door, if they could only use a little? It must take a lot of chakra to summon a door that links their world to ours. So, how were they able to summon it?"

"I… don't know." Pein said, frowning. "It's a feeling, but I think it had something to do with the butterfly that appeared during your revival."

"The butterfly?" asked Sasori. Pein was about to reply when suddenly, he heard a feminine voice cry out, "DIE, YOU PINK HAIRED BITCH!" He recognized the voice to be Asura.

"Yeah! Go Sasori! Stab her again!" yelled another. Sasori stared at Pein in confusion.

"What, exactly, are they doing outside?" asked Sasori. Pein shrugged.

"Madara did mention something about something called an 'anime'. He said something about it being about the nine-tails Jinchuuriki. I believe they must be watching your fight with his comrades after we extracted the One-tail." Mused Pein. Sasori blinked.

"You mean they actually show our fight?" he asked.

"Well, I suppose. The series is quite popular too, so a lot of people have watched it." Pein replied. Sasori groaned. Just great, his humiliating defeat against a pink haired brat and an old hag was known to the many people who had watched the so-called 'anime'.

* * *

><p>Back outside, Asura suddenly remembered something.<p>

"Hey Tsubasa?" she asked.

"Yeah?" asked Tsubasa.

"I left a Twilight book here last week. Did you see it?" Tsubasa thought for a while.

"Oh yeah, I do remember seeing that in my room… Wait, you read Twilight?" Asura cringed and shook her head.

"Of course not. I… 'Borrowed' it from my cousin to doodle on but I left it here by accident. She wants it back so yeah… Anyways, I'll just go get it then." Asua said, standing up.

"Sure." Said the twins simultaneously. They paused the DVD and waited for Asura to return.

"Wait, you kept the book in your room?" asked Katsumi.

"Well, why not? And besides, I only found it yesterday when I was cleaning out my room." Katsumi snorted.

"For once. It's still messy though." Tsubasa laughed sheepishly.

"I hope Pein and Sasori doesn't mind the-" and the twins' eyes widened. They were so absorbed in watching the show that they completely forgot about the two S-Ranked shinobi in Tsubasa's room.

"ASURA! WAIT!" they yelled, running towards Tsubasa's room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Asura had skipped over to Tsubasa's room. She paused as she reached for the doorknob. She thought she heard voices in there… Well, she didn't really care right now. She was too hyper to care. So, she opened the door… and was face-to-face with two fictional characters from the world of Naruto; one of them the one she had just seen on TV, the other one her favorite character. Her jaw dropped.<p>

Just then, Tsubasa and Katsumi skidded to a stop beside Asura. It was too late; she had already seen the two Akatsuki members that they were trying to keep a secret. The redhead was currently talking up a storm on how Pein and Sasori's cosplay outfits were amazing.

"Man, you guys are awesome cosplayers! Tsubasa, Katsumi, why did you keep them a secret from me?" Asura rounded on the twins. Katsumi and Tsubasa blinked and looked at each other.

"It… was a… surprise! Yeah…" Tsubasa said nervously. Asura raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" she asked.

"Umm…." Tsubasa sent his sister a 'help me!' look. Katsumi shot him a 'how am I supposed to know what to do? You told the lie!' look in return. At that moment, Sasori spoke,

"Um, sorry, but what is 'cosplay'?" asked Sasori.

"How can you not know that when you're actually cosplaying?" asked Asura.

"'Cosplaying'…?" asked Pein.

"You know, dressing up as your favorite characters!" said Asura.

"But… I'm dressing up as myself." Said Pein, confused. Asura was silent for a while before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"Haha, good one!" she said.

"Ahaha, yeah, good one… Peter!" Pein raised an eyebrow at the boy and Katsumi gave him a 'WTF?' look. Tsubasa mouthed 'Go along with it' and they nodded.

"So, what's the surprise all about, Tsubasa?" asked Asura.

"Uhh… A… thank you… for getting us in your school?" Katsumi nearly did an anime fall as she heard Tsubasa's reply. Asura looked confused.

"What do you mean, idiot? I didn't do anything." Tsubasa opened his mouth to come up with a lame explanation when suddenly, the closet door slammed open. Yes, the closet door.

"Pein! We have a-" Madara stopped talking when he saw the crimson haired girl. Asura was currently staring at him with her mouth hanging open.

"Wha…What the hell happened to your closet?" she finally yelled after several seconds of silence. Madara sighed and muttered something inaudible.

"So… wait. If that's who I think that is, then… Peter's name isn't Peter and he's... and then the person in your bed is…" The information began to sink in. Asura looked at Pein, then at Sasori, then Madara and finally the twins. She blinked a couple of times… before promptly passing out. Pein caught her as she fell and placed her on the floor. As Katsumi and Tsubasa ran out to get a bucket of cold water, Madara sighed.

"I was hoping to keep this a secret for a little while longer..."

* * *

><p><strong>Looking for OC's! I will be accepting two OC's (maybe more)! Please send it to me in this format:<strong>

** Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Chakra element(s) (Not more than two please!):**

**Abilities (Like, weapons or a new power. But if its a power, try to associate it with you chakra element):**

**Pairing (Sasori and Pein is taken):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Thank you for reading! Please review and enter some OC's!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you everyone who reviewed and submitted your OC's! I have decided to use Amaya, Akane Shisan, Hana and Raito, and Miyako Hiroshima! To those of you who submitted an OC but didn't get into the main cast, don't worry! You still have a role in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Asura, Amaya, or Hiimdasiy's Persona 4 comics. All I own are my OC's.**

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful day in the Naruto world. Every member present in the base was happily enjoying the fact that Tobi had not been seen in the base for more than three hours. Deidara was enjoying his freedom from the orange-masked man and was currently molding clay sculptures in his room. Itachi and Kisame were training in the training grounds, happy that their training was not going to be interrupted by one of Deidara's-<p>

BOOM

Okay, maybe not. But hey, at least he wasn't trying to blow Tobi up. That meant there were fewer explosions. And that was why Kakuzu was happy; because less explosions equals less money needed to pay for the repair costs!

And when Kakuzu was happy, Hidan was happy. The Jashinist did not appreciate when Kakuzu stormed into the room they shared during his rituals, after all. That would lead to Kakuzu cutting off Hidan's head and chucking it in a closet where the Jashinist would proceed to spend the night cursing at his partner until he duck-tapes his mouth shut.

If Pein were around, he would have been happy too. He did not enjoy dealing with the noise and problems of the other members, and would have surely relished this day of peace. And when Pein was happy, Konan was happy too. Pein was, after all, her best friend and she hated to see him so stressed out all the time. And Zetsu? Well, he has his own ways on dealing with the noise.

So everyone was enjoying this peaceful day, until,

"ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I AM GAY? I AM NOT GAY DAMNIT!" A voice rang throughout the base.

"What was that?" Kisame asked Itachi, taking a break from their training to go investigate the noise.

"Hidan must be questioning Deidara's sexual orientation again." Replied the stoic Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, through the open closet doors currently adjoining the two dimensions, shrieks of laughter coming from two girls were heard. The first girl, Asura, was leaning on a desk to keep herself standing. Katsumi, the second girl, was leaning against a man holding an orange mask. He smirked at a fuming boy and said,<p>

"So why didn't you help Katsumi then, Tsubasa? She clearly needed help, yet you just stood there gaping."

"An anime character was in my sister's room! Of course I would have done that!" protested Tsubasa, cheeks flushing red from embarrassment.

"Oh really? So if, lets say, Sasuke, was holding a knife to Katsumi's throat, would you have done the same?"

"No, I would have beat him to a pulp." Tsubasa said straight away.

"So why not Sasori?" Madara asked, smirk widening.

"Because I hate Sasuke and like Sasori." Replied Tsubasa. Three seconds passed and he soon realized what he said. Asura and Katsumi, whose laughter had been reduced to giggling, started laughing again, only harder than before. Sasori looked slightly disturbed at the green-eyed boy and shifted as far away from Tsubasa as possible. The corners of Pein's mouth twitched upwards in a small smile as a flustered Tsubasa cried out words of protest.

"I don't mean it like that! I mean I like him as in he's one of my favorite characters! I don't have a crush on him and I never will!" Tsubasa said, red-faced.

"S-Sure, keep t-telling yourself that." Asura said, recovering from her laughing fit.

"You're still not coming near me, brat." Sasori shifted until his back was against the wall.

"Oh, come on!" groaned Tsubasa.

"So, anyways, Madara, what was the problem you were talking about when you burst through the closet door?" asked Pein, after everyone had calmed down. Katsumi and Asura still giggled slightly, though, but Pein paid no attention to that.

"Well, after you, Tsubasa and Katsumi went to entertain Asura and take care of Sasori, I decided to do some research on why the jutsu did not work the way it was supposed to." Said Madara. "After a while of searching, I came up with this,"

From his robes, Madara pulled out an ancient-looking scroll. He opened it, but the only thing on the scroll was a large, crystalline butterfly painted on it.

"This supposedly tells us where the jutsu originated from and I thought we may have a clue about why it didn't work the way it should have. However, every time I try to read it," Madara then did a hand sign. At first, nothing happened. Then, there was a tiny movement of its wings, so small that it could have been mistaken for your own imagination. A few seconds later, the butterfly flapped its wings.

It flew around the page it was drawn on, before the lines that made it up turned into words:

_Hello there, lucky person that found this scroll. Since you have worked hard to find this scroll, I shall assume that you were sent to another world with the jutsu that was on the scroll that was created at the same time as this one. I congratulate you, as it is nearly impossible to find. Inside contains the origins of the jutsu made to revive a person, but don't think that you'll open it that easily. _

_Before you open it, you have to undergo a little test. It may seem simple, but don't underestimate it. It is by far one of the hardest tests you will ever encounter, and only one other person has passed. _Oh yes, I'd better explain the rules to you. First of all, you must find the person you are bound to. Don't worry, they've been marked so you can find them easily. Second, you must protect each other and keep yourselves alive. Third, you must help find that person's role in this world. Do all that, and you'll have a chance to pass._ Well, here it is:_

_Can you catch Destiny's Butterfly?_

As soon as everyone had finished reading it, the words turned itself back into the butterfly, which settled in the middle of the page.

"… Wow." Asura finally said.

"That's… Kinda cool." Said Katsumi.

"But I don't get it. What did the scroll mean by the people being revived getting bound to another person? And what the hell is Destiny's Butterfly" asked Tsubasa.

"Well, I'd say it means exactly what it means. Sasori must have a contract of sorts with one of you three." Said Pein. "But as for Destiny's Butterfly... I'm afraid I do not know."

"But how do you know it was one of us who has the contract?" Katsumi asked.

"Simple really. He appeared here in your house. Since Asura wasn't here at that time, perhaps it's safe to rule her out." Pein reasoned.

"Yeah, so that leaves either Katsumi or Tsubasa." Agreed Asura.

"And since I appeared in Katsumi's room…" Sasori started. Everyone turned to look at Katsumi. Katsumi's eyes were wide with shock.

"What, me? Wait a second, we don't even know whether I was chosen or not!"

"I should think that was clear. All we have to do is find a mark on your body that wasn't there before. After all, the scroll did say that the ones that are chosen have a mark on them…" said Madara.

"Yeah. Katsumi, why don't you go to the bathroom and…"

"Sure. Be right back. Asura, can you please…?" Katsumi gestured for Asura to move to the side so she could walk to the door. Asura nodded and started to walk away. Suddenly, her hand caught on an eraser that Tsubasa usually just left on the desk and dropped it. Katsumi caught it with her fast reflexes.

"Huh, I never knew you were that fast." Commented Asura. Katsumi said nothing but continued to look at her wrist.

"Katsumi?" Madara walked over to her and looked at her hand. He smirked.

"Well, looks like we don't need her to look for it anymore." Pein, Tsubasa, Sasori and Katsumi blinked.

"What?" They peered at Katsumi's wrist. There, looking like it was drawn with blood was the kanji for sphere. Sasori's Akatsuki ring character.

There was silence for a little while, before Tsubasa said, calm as he could, "So, can Sasori go back to the Naruto world?"

Madara looked at him questioningly. "What brought this up?"

"Just answer the question."

"I really don't know. Let's try, but don't try to walk through. Just sticking a hand through the portal should be enough," Madara motioned to Sasori to try. Sasori walked over to the open closet door and peered inside. Sure enough, he could see the inside of Tobi- no, Madara's room. It was filled with doodles of unicorns and rainbows. Sasori cast a disturbed look at Madara before putting his hand through the portal. As soon as his hand crossed the doorframe, it disappeared. Where Sasori's hand should have been was an empty space.

Sasori stared at it in shock, as did everyone else. Then, without warning, a mysterious force began to pull him inside. He gasped and tried to pull himself back out, but to no avail. Quickly, Pein and Madara latched onto Sasori's arm and pulled. Asura, Tsubasa and Katsumi quickly helped them and after much effort, they managed to pull Sasori free, the three teenagers falling over.

"That… was…" Asura began.

"So, now we know that he can't go back, lest he wants to disappear." Said Pein.

"Why did you want to know, Tsubasa?" asked Madara.

"Umm… Well, I was just thinking of how we'd manage." Replied the brown-haired boy.

"'Manage'? What is going on, Tsubasa?"

"Well, you see… We're kinda…"

"Moving to a dorm." Katsumi finished, laughing sheepishly. "You know, for school. And it's pretty far away, so…"

"… WHAT?"

"We had a scholarship, so we had to accept it! And it's a co-ed dorm, from what I hear, so..." Katsumi tried to explain. Madara closed his eyes, thinking. After a little while, he sighed and opened them.

"So, how do you propose we manage this?"

* * *

><p>"Woah, Asura! Don't you think that that's a little… much?" asked Kasumi, gesturing to the many, many bags that her crimson-haired friend was carrying. Asura was extremely happy; so happy that she didn't slip a cuss word in her sentences like she normally did. She usually never used swear words when she was happy or hyper.<p>

"Oh, relax Katsumi! We're all rich around here, we can pay for this stuff!" Asura shrugged off the brown-haired girl's statement.

"No, I mean, we're only getting clothes for Sasori, right? We don't have to get that much." Katsumi reasoned.

"Then what would we do when the others arrive here, hm? Oh, which reminds me, gotta go get extra-large shirts and pants for Kisame."

"That's a little extreme, Kisame doesn't die until much, much later in the series!" protested Katsumi.

"Guys! Spoilers!" Tsubasa gestured to Sasori, who was tagging along with them.

After much debate, Madara had decided to allow Sasori to be enrolled in the same high school that they were going to. In a week, Madara would go with them to the dorm to 'help them get settled in', using a mind control jutsu on whoever was in charge to allow Sasori to get into school and be in the same dorm with them. At first, Katsumi had argued that Sasori was a boy and shouldn't be in the same dorm as them. Then, after a glare from Tsubasa, she immediately took her words back, apologizing profusely to her twin.

Currently, the small group of four was at the mall, shopping for clothes for Sasori, since Tsubasa's clothes were a little small for the redhead. It was clear that Sasori didn't particularily like shopping, since he looked bored and irritated. But as soon as Katsumi mentioned Kisame dying, his look changed to one of curiosity.

"Kisame dies?"

"See! Now look what you've done!" Tsubasa scolded the two girls.

"Oh, come on! He's dead already, he can hear all about it. Or maybe watch it?" Suggested Asura.

"Excuse me, but I am alive, thank you very much."

"Yeah, but you were dead before. Moving on," Asura said, before Sasori got a chance to reply, "What do you guys think? Should we show Sasori?"

"Well… I don't see anything wrong with it…" said Katsumi, thinking.

"But don't you think it's a little… Wrong? I mean, is we show him the entire anime, he'll know exactly what his comrades are doing and-"

"Stop it Tsubasa, you're making me feel like a stalker." Asura stopped him mid-sentence.

"Fine… But isn't it going to be a little weird?" Tsubasa pointed out.

"Well, then lets ask Sasori himself! Sasori, do you want to watch your teammates die in battle?" Katsumi smacked Asura's arm as said girl burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Don't put it like that!"

"Die… in battle?" Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"Yup!" said Asura brightly. Sasori was quiet for a while. He, he shrugged.

"I suppose I should keep track of what happens in my world."

"Okay! We're continuing that Naruto marathon when we get home!" Asura cheered loudly, causing many people to turn and stare at the four.

"Idiot, don't talk so loud." Scolded Tsubasa.

"Sorry."

"Katsumi-san, do they always talk this loud?" Sasori asked the brunette.

"Yeah, they do. And call me Katsumi-chan. You don't need to be so formal around us." Katsumi smiled at Sasori.

"Yeah, we've seen you naked." Tsubasa said in a creepy voice. Asura laughed out loud while Katsumi smacked his hand.

"Stop quoting Hiimdaisy's Persona 4 comics!" she reprimanded Tsubasa.

"Ha! I knew it! You WERE looking at him like that!" laughed Asura.

"Can we not talk about that anymore? I already told you: I'M. NOT. GAY!" Tsuasa yelled. The ensuing argument between Asura and Tsubasa was loud, noisy and attracted the attention of many, random passersby. Katsumi tried to pull them apart, but gave up after several minutes and instead took a few steps back and engaged in a meaningless conversation with Sasori.

During the commotion, a black-haired girl with purple highlights in her hair walked over to the bickering pair. Her silvery-gray eyes shone with amusement as she said,

"Asura, this kind of behavior belongs somewhere private; not in public. Take this little argument with your boyfriend somewhere else."

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" Asura snapped at the girl. The girl chuckled.

"Yeah, how obvious." She said sarcastically.

"I hate you, Amaya." Asura said. The girl, now known as Amaya, smirked.

"Yeah, love you too." Both girls stared at each other for a while, before bursting out into laughter.

"Haha, so, some coincidence, meeting you here, eh?" said Amaya.

"Yeah! What were you doing here?" asked Asura.

"Me? Well, until I saw you, I was bored and decided to come here for to walk around and get lunch or something." Said Amaya. "So, who are they?" she gestured to the three people standing behind Asura.

"Well, that's Tsubasa and Katsumi, the twins I told you about who will be moving here in a week. The person beside them is… Satoshi, but we call him Sasori for obvious reasons." Asura lied smoothly, smirking at Amaya. The black-and-purple-haired girl smirked back.

"Yeah, he does resemble him a lot." Agreed Amaya.

"You like Naruto too?" asked Tsubasa.

"Yup. Oh yeah, my name's Amaya, nice to meet you." Amaya greeted.

"Asura already introduced us, but I'm Tsubasa and this is my twin, Katsumi." Tsubasa said.

"Amaya is going to be living with us in the new dorm." Said Asura.

"New dorm?" asked Katsumi and Tsubasa in sync.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! The dorm we'll be stayng in is a co-ed dorm for 'gifted' students." Asura said.

"Really?" Tsubasa said.

"Yeah, i don't know why they opened up a dorm like that either. Hey, you guys are there on scholarship, right? So I guess that's why you're going to move there." Said Asura.

"How about you guys?" asked Katsumi.

"Us? Well, we get pretty good grades. I guess that's why." Amaya smiled.

"Asura gets good grades?" asked Tsubasa in disbelief.

"Hey! I may not look it, but I am smart." Asura stated proudly.

"Well, I bet you're not as smart as me," challenged Tsubasa.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, that's enough, brats," said Sasori, pulling them apart. Amaya watched as Tsubasa and Asura continued to argue, despite Sasori's attemots to stop them.

"They always like this?" she asked Katsumi. The brunette nodded, smiling fondly at them.

"Yep. Tsubasa's pretty competitive, and Asura's not one to back down from a challenge. They get into arguments almost every time they meet each other." Katsumi said, "honestly, I feel like I'm the older twin sometimes."

"You're the younger twin?" Amaya said in disbelief.

"Yeah…" Katsumi smiled sheepishly.

"But you're so much more mature!" Amaya said, earning her a 'hey!' from Tsubasa.

"Well, actually it depends. Sometimes I'm childish and he's mature, and sometimes it's vice versa. There are times when we're both hyper or mature, but that's actually pretty rare." Said Katsumi.

"I see…" Amaya checked her watch. "Woah, it's three-thirty already? I gotta go," she said, "I'll see you guys in school."

"You're leaving already? But we were having so much fun!" protested Asura.

"It's about time we take our leave too, Asura-chan." Said Sasori, wanting to leave the mall as soon as possible.

"Aw, fine. See you!" Amaya waved and walked away from the group.

"Well, let's go." Said Sasori.

"Alright, fine! Geez, are you always this impatient?" Asura glared at Sasori.

"Yes, I am." Replied Sasori, smirking at her. Asura mumbled something inaudible and began walking to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"We're home!" called out Katsumi as they walked into the living room.<p>

"Welcome back, Katsumi." Madara greeted. He was sitting on the sofa, eating a bag of chips. Katsumi briefly wandered how he'd gotten them. Oh right. The kitchen.

"Oh, Madara-sama." Katsumi smiled. "Hello."

"So you finally remember to use a suffix, eh?" Madara ruffled the girl's hair. "And by the way, I haven't seen Hitomi all day. Where is she?"

"Mom? She and Dad went on a trip to Canada to see her parents a week ago. They'll be back sometime next week." Explained Tsubasa.

"I see… Oh yes, Pein went back to our world. He told me to tell you to alert him as soon as you encounter another member." Madara said seriously. "He said that when they wake up, they will be disoriented, and won't recognize the twins or Sasori. They will attack, seriously injuring someone if not stopped. That's why it is important to call Pein, or myself, when you see them. Is that clear?"

"Yes… But one question: will they be naked when we find them?" asked Katsumi. There was a pause as Madara thought.

"Maybe not, but perhaps it would be best to get clothes for them just in case." Madara replied her.

"Already got it." Asura held out the many shopping bags and Madara raised an eyebrow.

"How much did you spend?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. We could afford it." Asura said.

"She means, a lot." Tsubasa translated. Madara sweatdropped.

"I see."

"So, Madara-sama, will you be staying with us or are you going to go back to the Naruto world?" Madara thought about it for a while.

"I think its more practical to stay here, but keep the closet door open. I will drop in every now and then to visit my partner." Madara replied. "Time passes faster in our world, and the portal alters that so it changes the time flow in our world to match yours. If I am not seen in my own world for a long time, they will start to wonder what happened to me."

"Cool." grinned Tsubasa. "I'll go get the guest bedrooms set up. Unless of course, you want to stay with Katsumi, Sasori?" Tsubasa laughed as two pillows, hastily grabbed from the sofa hit him in the face.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was supposed to be waay, longer, but I got tired and so I decided to end it here. I will be posting the next chapter soon, and that one will have all the OC's in it ^^<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
